


Commission

by thomasvye



Category: Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom, World of Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Vampire the Masquerade, Wessex by Night, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasvye/pseuds/thomasvye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the court of Wessex destroy a nest of Black Spiral Dancers, Vye is asked to deploy his preservation skills...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commission

Mayoor was sitting peacefully at the desk revising the bones of the foot when the man came in. Mayoor had never seen him before, but generally people only turned up at Kew after hours for one reason - to see the Archon Vye - and they usually had an appointment. But there were no appointments. Mayoor stood up to greet the man. He was young, with a slightly crumpled suit and he was carrying a significantly sized hold-all bag that looked heavy. The bag made Mayoor suspicious. Weapon, perhaps?

"Can I help you Sir?", he said politely.

"I'd like to see Mr Vye", the man said.

"Do you have an appointment?", Mayoor said, knowing that he didn't.

"No", the man said, "...something's come up...Mr Vye will know my name. Martin Archer. Dials The Weaver."

Mayoor hesitated. "Just one moment", he said and stepped out into the room at the back of the office where he called the Office in the Mortuary. A moments later, he came back.

"Mr Vye will see you. I'll take you down to the office", Mayoor said.

"Good...", Martin Archer said, "Lead the way."

 

Mr Vye's office was a little Georgian box of a room hidden within a very modern mortuary. Vye stood to greet Martin Archer as Mayoor showed him in, and Archer struggled to get his bag through the tiny door.

When they were alone, Vye said "Good evening Mr Archer. And what might I do for you tonight?"

Martin Archer's gaze settled on the spectacular and twisted skull on display in a glass case on the desk. The skull of the abomination Jadrian.

"I want to commission you, Mr Vye", Archer said, "...to preserve a trophy of war for me." And he placed the bag on the desk next to the skull with a heavy thump.

Vye raised an eyebrow, and as Martin Archer gestured his permission, Vye opened the bag. Within it was a particularly twisted and blood soaked crinos head.

Vye nodded. " I understand", he said, "I am to assume then that this is what remains of the Black Sprial Dancers?"

Archer nodded, "You know about that."

Vye smiled slightly. "It is my place to know things. I have had a basic account of the business. How are your injured companions?"

Archer looked at Vye and then ran a hand through his hair.

"They'll be OK. The pack will take care of them. We still don't know what happened to Carly..."

"If that is the lady whose spine was nearly broken, I can help you", Vye said grimly, "She was attacked by a powerful spirit..."

"There were no spirits there", Archer frowned.

"Ah, I use the wrong word...I am referring to a ghost. A spectre. Their power and aggression should not be underestimated in places where the veil that separates the living and the dead is thin due to ... what you might call 'negativity'", Vye said. "Our people were able to engage and destroy the spectre; it is our sorrow that we were not able to do so before one of your party was hurt..."

"Was it helping the Black Spiral Dancers?" Archer said.

"I shouldn't think it was exactly, but it was likely attracted to their aggression and insanity..." Vye said, "...Where such emotions prevail, great rents are torn in the veil between their world and ours...it makes it easier for them to act and they enjoy the atmosphere..."

"You know a lot about this", Archer said.

"As I say, Sir, it is my place to know things", Vye smiled.


End file.
